RyuseiRanger21
is the 21th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 70th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Kinjo and Ginta Amatsuki enrolled Nagareboshi Academy as a new students in order to keep their eyes on Tsubaki from any dangerous threats. Meanwhile, Gothic has been survived and rebuilt into the cyborg form, but Blackgate and Thrash were have the last chance to fight the RyuseiRangers. Wanting to get revenge on the RyuseiRangers, Gothic captures Tsubaki and the Gladiators were no match with them. So, the RyuseiLunarious duo comes to rescue Tsubaki. Synopsis The Amatsuki brothers, Kinjo and Ginta, enrolled Nagareboshi Academy and attended NagareFesta house to be the parts of Committees at the festival. Queen Penelope told them to watch on where Tsubaki is going to do. Tsubaki greets to the Amatsuki Brothers, who're impressive by her songwriting and asked if they want to join them as the Committees, but Ray said he isn't worthy it. But after watching Kinjo playing on trumpet and Ginta does a photographic sessions, Daisuke declares that their skills are very worthy, allowing to them to attended it. Meanwhile, Niewial was very upset at Blackgate and Thrash's failure, giving them the last chance to defeat the RyuseiRangers or else they will replaced by the new band. However, it is revealed that Gothic managed to survive his battle with RyuseiOh, has been rebuilt into a cyborg by the most powerful General Nu, and is heading towards Earth, intending to exact revenge on the RyuseiRangers. As she is still worried about up-and-coming attack, Tsubaki goes out to take some fresh. Just then, the siblings confronted by the newer Gothic, who is determined to get revenge on them, kidnapping and placing her in the Pod of Hell to lure them and defeat them. The RyuseiRangers were back off by the elite foot-soldiers HellCore, who are stronger than DroneCore and Daisuke is no match with them, despite knowing the odds are against them, especially since General Nu is far too powerful than Gothic. However, as soon as Gothic, Blackgate, Thrash, and their army of HellCore prepares to defeat them, they are met by Amatsuki Brothers, who says that they has comes to defeats them. Using MeteorSwitchers given to them by the Queen, the Amatsukis transforms into their corresponding Gladiators: RyuseiSol and RyuseiLuna, known as the RyuseiLunarious, and easily takes out HellCore soldiers. Kinjo and Ginta breaks into the vine tower to rescue Tsubaki, who rejoins the RyuseiRangers to let them fight against Gothic. The duo surprises Gothic by telling him that they're RyuseiRangers' side, terrorizes him in the process. Gothic attempts to destroy the RyuseiLunarious, but is unsuccessful. The duo urges Gothic to use his full power, but Gothic is hesitant to do so (since he planned to save his full power for fighting the RyuseiRangers), though he eventually decides to unleash a Gigas Inferno, his most powerful attack on them. The duo is able to hold back Gothic's attack with Moonshine Illusion. Gothic manages to avoid Ginta's detonation of the Moonbeam Shoot. Soon afterward, Kinjo slices Gothic's arm with the Sunrise Rapier, before they blasting him away with finishing attack, Shining Screw Burst. Angry for destroying Gothic, Blackgate and Thrash summons DestroyerKing, their personal robot, to defuse RyuseiOh's combination and the MetaStar Robots were lost their forms. Despite unable to bring them back together because Eros cannot holding back, the new top designers, Soare and Fengari, just arrives to saves them and combined into the fourth mecha and their ally: GingaShin. Blackgate and Thrash tries to defeat GingaShin by themselves, but GingaShin easily destroys DestroyerKing and the duo falls to the ground, losing their match for the last time. After they quit from DeviPunk army, General Nu attacks Daisuke, declaring that he's his nemesis, who his brother Masaru defeated DeviPunk army 10 years ago before retreats. The latter comes to be identified with as the RyuseiLunarios and assuring Tsubaki that they will protecting her, making Kinjo and Ginta an official members of the RyuseiRangers. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of the RyuseiLunarious and General Nu. *Cyborg Gothic attempts to kidnaps Tsubaki and defeat the RyuseiRangers, but was destroyed by the RyuseiLunarious. *General Nu attacks the RyuseiRangers for the first time and declares Daisuke as his nemesis because of his brother Masaru defeating his army 10 years ago. *Kinjo and Ginta Amatsuki transforms into RyuseiSol and RyuseiLuna and wields Sunrise Rapier and Moonbeam Shoot for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Moonshine Illusion **Taiyou Eikyouken **Lunar Bullet *The RyuseiLunariouss combine their personal weapons into Meteoozoka and perform Shining Screw Burst for the first time. *Blackgate and Thrash summons the personal robot DestroyerKing and managed to defuse RyuseiOh's combination. *This episode marks the debut of Soare and Fengari and brings forth to fight DestroyerKing. *Soare and Fengari combined into GingaShin and uses Niseiken and Golden Silver Star Slash for the first time. *Blackgate and Thrash presumably quit from DeviPunk army to avoid the death sentence. *RyuseiSol and RyuseiLuna officially joins the team. *The new ED, Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~, is used for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Gothic *Blackgate *Thrash *Maester Scarve *General Nu *DroneCore *HellCore Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Yusaku Shijima *Hidesada Nagareboshi *Queen Penelope Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': None **'Disguise Coord used': None *Solace Luna's image song, ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!!, is played during the episode for the first time. *This is the first time that Shooting Star Spark had failed after RyuseiRifle has been scattered to normal form. *RyuseiLunarious officially joins the title screen. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime